Divine Presence
by Bitway
Summary: "I know you're there." It's the first time he's ever tried to speak to this...thing. First time he's tried to even interact with it. He's not sure why he even decided to say that in the first place. To think he'd get a response from some ghost. It's a silly thought. {afufubu, guardian angel au}


a/n: I'm writing this instead of sleeping so maybe expect grammar mistakes and all that jazz

* * *

The room feels different. He can't say why, doesn't know why or how. There's no logical reason to it. Nothing has changed over the past few minutes, a window hasn't opened to let in the chilly air, no one else has come into his home, music isn't even filling the room. It's empty, yet it just _feels_ different.

Fubuki wishes he could put the odd feeling into words. He struggles to find an explanation for it. If he had to describe it, he'd go with lighter. The room is filled with a warmth, warmth that wasn't from heat, but more of a good feeling, along the lines of positivity. His body was able to relax, mood lifted. It was as if he was blessed with a sudden ray of divine energy.

He lets out a sigh, sitting back in his chair and pushing it a bit away from his desk. His eyes gaze up at the ceiling, still trying to figure out where and why this sensation had appeared out of nowhere. It wasn't the first time this had happened, no, it had been happening quite often.

 _Ever since the accident..._

The boy instantly shakes his head, not even bothering to linger on that thought. But he knows, ever since he had been left alone sometimes his room would have another presence. It should have felt spooky, eerie. But it never did. The feeling of someone watching him, an unknown, invisible presence, it should have been creepy. But, the thought of not being alone in this empty home...it was almost refreshing.

Perhaps he had been alone for too long, wanted someone around and simply got used to that invisible (possibly imaginary) presence. Was someone really there or was he making something up?

Perhaps it was his brother? No. He had a feeling if it were Atsuya, the presence would be a bit more mischievous, the air would be more tingly. It definitely would be more like a haunting with things moving about. Maybe it was his parents? No. This presence wasn't familiar, the warmth wasn't the same as a parents love. It didn't coddle him and always kept a distance.

Fubuki moves his chair forward, grabbing the pen on his desk and tapping it against his notebook. His hand begins to absentmindedly doodle on the paper. His gaze is unfocused, barely even looking to what picture is forming.

His hand comes to a stop as that odd presence, sensation, whatever it may be, feels closer than usual. He pauses, wondering what to do, if he should be scared or if he even should do anything at all.

"I know you're there."

It's the first time he's ever tried to speak to this...thing. First time he's tried to even interact with it. He's not sure why he even decided to say that in the first place. To think he'd get a response from some ghost. It's a silly thought. For once, he's glad that he's alone. No one to question why he would speak to thin air.

He's not sure if the lack of response is reassuring or not. Part of him was hoping- _wishing_ for a reply, a sign, anything. Mentally, he sighs, hand beginning to move once again. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

"Did you really know I was here?"

The sudden voice startles him, causing Fubuki to drop the pen and quickly turn around in his chair. His dark teal eyes begin to scan the room, looking for someone. They find no one.

"Um..."

He gulps, realizing that he's not as frightened as he should be. Perhaps he imagined the response- but with what voice? It sounded...angelic. Otherworldly. Not one he would ever recognize.

A light chuckle fills the silent room before a bright light begins to shimmer in the center of it. The boy is forced to close his eyes, shield them. Though he tries to peek at the growing light, it proves to be pointless.

Once the light disperses, it leaves a figure behind. A transparent one of a boy with long golden hair, crimson eyes, a gentle smile, wearing a white robe, something like a toga, and having white, fluffy wings sprouting from behind his back.

Fubuki stares, long and hard. He's surprised, shocked. (And he could have sworn his heart skipped a beat for a moment, when his form appeared. And not in fear.) Too many questions cross his mind and he intends to ask one, but finds he can't. His mouth opens, yet nothing comes out.

"What's the matter? Did my appearance surprise you that much?" The angelic boy asks, tilting his head in curiosity. Fubuki manages to nod his head and find his voice.

"I...wasn't expecting someone to appear out of thin air." _Or even respond to my comment._

"Sorry, it's the best I can do at the moment." The stranger's gaze drifts down to his own body, lifting a hand and examining it. "I thought I would have become more corporeal, but I suppose I still need some more practice." He sighs after that, almost sounding disappointed.

"May I ask, who are you?" Fubuki inquires, a bit nervous to speak.

"Of course," a smile widens on his face before continuing, "I am Afuro Terumi." He leans forward, bowing to the other, wings outstretching just a bit. "And I'm an angel, Fubuki Shirou."

While he could have figured that last part out on his own, actually hearing it makes it seem unreal. An angel. Here. In his room. Who knows his name. Probably more.

"You've been here before." It's not what he wanted to say, but the words come out before he even realizes it. And he manages to say it with confidence, certainty.

"I have. I hope you don't find it strange. I did my best to make sure your aura was kept clean. Or as clean as possible. I..." He pauses. "It's just part of what I do. I'm surprised that you managed to notice me."

"I am to..." Fubuki replies. "But you've never done anything before. You've always just been...there." A presence in the background, supplying him with good aura (or he assumes that's what it has to be, he's still not sure about what this angel does).

"Angels aren't supposed to let their presence be known. Maybe I've been around you too long that you managed to pick up on me," he chuckles softly, not at all bothered for being revealed.

"Ah..." Fubuki returns to staring for a moment, trying to find his words. It's quiet between the two, but he soon finds himself standing and walking towards Afuro. The human stands before him, glancing down at his hands before, out of sudden curiosity, he tries to take the angel's hand in his. It simply phases through his.

"I told you, I'm not so tangible."

"I know." Something in him just told him to try anyway. His gaze lifts to meet with his. "How long have you been...watching me?"

The question makes the angel's cheeks warm, eyes glance away and looking embarrassed. "For...a while, actually. That might sound weird for a human." Probably creepy to. But angels overlooking humans wasn't deemed as unnatural, not to them anyway. "Ever since-"

"The accident?" Fubuki interrupts and Afuro nods. "Mmm." He had thought so. That's when it all started, when he began to feel his presence. "So, are you like my guardian angel?"

"Me?" Afuro blinks, eyes going wide for a moment before shaking his head. "No, no. I'm still a trainee. I am honored you'd think I am one. Though, with the amount of time I've been here, maybe you can consider me yours?" He adds with a nervous laugh.

"Maybe..." He has to wonder if he could or not. He never really was devotedly religious, but the thought of a guardian angel sounded pleasant. Someone to watch over him, someone to be around him. Even if he wasn't really physically there, he was still _there_.

"Well, it's good to know I wasn't going crazy," Fubuki replies, a smile forming. "I always thought I was just imagining things but...it's better knowing you're here. Thank you for showing yourself to me, Afuro."

Seeing the human smile lifts his heart and he returns it with one of his own, wings fluttering in joy behind him. "No need to thank me. I live to see happiness- light radiate from you."

"Would it be silly of me to ask if you want anything?" Fubuki asks, now feeling 'silly'. "I'd offer you some food or something, but..." He attempts to touch his hand and again, he fails.

"You're an interesting one," the angel shakes his head, trying to take hold of his hand as well even if he's aware it's useless. "Thank you, but I'm fine."

Before Fubuki can ask anything else, Afuro gasps as he looks down to his transparent form. His image seems to be fading and a frown forms from his lips.

"Damn. I thought I could have managed staying longer like this..." He huffs, pouting.

Fubuki can't help but chuckle to the fact an angel (kind of) cursed and was pouting. It was such a human reaction. If it weren't for the wings and transparency, he'd easily be mistaken as one.

"Will you be able to do this again?" The human asks, hope shining in his eyes. "I mean, if you can't, I understand. You said you're not supposed to be sensed..." He raises a hand to scratch behind his head, feeling bad as if he were asking for too much.

"I'll come back," Afuro starts and that causes Fubuki to instantly look to him. "You'll know when I'm here. I can't promise that I'll be able to do this again, but I'll be here."

For a moment, it seems as if he's forgotten to breathe. He was holding his breath before breaking out into a huge smile. If the angel were tangible, he would have been hugged. "I look forward to seeing you again, Afuro."

"I do to, Fubuki." After those words leave the angel's lips, he vanishes from sight, light shimmering behind before that fades away to.

The human raises a hand, as if trying to take hold of the transparent one that had been there not too long ago. He sighs softly when there's nothing there. The warm feeling in this room is beginning to disappear and he figures that Afuro had to leave, to return to the heavens. (Or so he assumes, he should have asked if he did come from heaven. Would that be a dumb question to ask?)

Even though his presence is gone, it's as if some of it had remained behind. Fubuki feels a surge of joy in him, almost energetic. This has never happened before. When the feeling- or Afuro had left, so did the warmth with him. Now it seemed as if some of it remained behind, lingering inside of him.

After collecting his thoughts, he returns back to his desk, that smile not once leaving his face as he did. He picks up his pen and begins to continue the doodle he had started. Besides the lone snowman an angel was drawn to accompany him.


End file.
